Story of the reaper
by reaperthecat
Summary: This story has nothing to do with any book. It's just about my OC reaper. Reaperthecat fans must read.


Hello again everyone I am reaperthecat and today I am doing another story. It's M rated, so read at your own risk.

DISCLAIMER: reaperthecat owns pretty much everything plus his OC reaper.

Cheers to HollyleafxScourge for letting me borrow her OC.

Also big thanks to wnaruto616 for asking me to make the life story of reaper to anyone who doesn't know anything about my OC reaper, READ THIS.

Okay remember anything I forget to tell you I'll tell you in the story. Also just a little add on here. I got a comment on my first story from someone called FNAF FOXY. This person told me a couple of tips that should help make my stories better. Hopefully. Also any sentence inside of quotation marks that doesn't say I said or I say is what whoever's pov it is, is saying.

-reaper pov and origin-

Hey I'm reaper. Weird fucking name right. Well that's because I'm the Grim Reaper's grandson. This is one of the reasons that everyone hates me, meaning I don't have any friends. Not that I give a shit, who needs friends, people to drag you down with their bullshit, causing you to lose everything. A person who needs friends. Yea, that's not me, not by a long shot. My father, who is next in line to be Death, taught me over a 14 year period how to fight in all forms of martial arts. Luckily I'm a fast learner.

My father says I'm "destine for Greatness". He's a fucking Idiot. He thinks I'm going to be Death after his time is up. That would require me to take souls after the host dies, that's not the way I do things. I don't want to reap. I want to bloody kill. This is another reason no one likes me. "your a fucking monster" I recall my mom saying after I killed my brother. I spent three and a half years in prison after that.

My life was nothing but pure misery. My mom beat me and my sister everyday. And my father still believed that I would, when the time came, that I would carry on the Grim legacy. Not a goddamn chance.

I ran away, me and my sister both, we fled to the city, hoping to start a new life.

We had to fight to live. Although I only stayed alive for her.

After some time I found a job And got enough money to buy an apartment. We were happy. But not for long. Someone had broke in and stole everything we had worked over a seven year period to get. He ruined our life. Which is were I am now. And I'm out to get him.

-end of reaper's origin-

-author pov-

reaper jumped roof to roof searching for the criminal. " son of a bitch thinks he can steal from a demon and get away with it. When I find him I'm going to gut him, eat his flesh and meat, and drink his blood while I make a necklace out of his teeth." reaper says as he continues his search. He hops down onto a railing and begins to look around.

-reaper pov-

"Damn he must have got away, I can't believe it." " ahaa" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to be tackled by somebody. Causing me to fall off the railing.

I hit the ground on my back, Knocking the air out of me. "Shit that hurt." my pursuer jumps down to where I am at and points a bow at my head. " reaper" I hear a familiar voice say. " raven. Is that you." she removes her hood. " holy shit, it is you." she points her bow away from me. She reaches her hand out, I grab it and she pulls me up. " what the hell are you doing here." I pick up my sword off the ground and put it on my back.

" I don't know, I actually was a-" I cut her off. " you know what, I don't want to know." I begin to walk off, thinking I had lost the man who robbed me and my sister.

" where are you going." she says. " I'm gonna go see a couple of friends." I continue walking. " can I come with." she says. " no." I jump wall to wall to get back up to the rooftop. Raven does the same. " too bad, because I'm coming with you." she says.

" no your not, you need to go away, raven." I jump over a rooftop. She follows. " no I coming with you." she says.

" you aren't going to change your mind are you." " nope." she says with the cold night air making her breaths come out as steam. "Alright c'mon then keep up." I then start to run.


End file.
